El declive Americano
by Rainbow2k17
Summary: Tras unas de las elecciones mas polémicas de USA, el país queda completamente sorprendido. Una chica llamada Scootalo, quien sufre de burlas racistas, decide ir al corazón de NY para dejar un mensaje firme y claro: La Paz y la no discriminación.


El declive Americano

No era un día como cualquier otro en Estados Unidos. La presidencia se iba a designar entre los dos candidatos, una esperanza para los demócratas y un poco querido republicano.

Fue una dura batalla pero el fin fue una gran sorpresa, el republicano había cantado victoria, en un estado divido. Algunas caras tristes, otras alegres, e incluso algunas personas estaban totalmente confundidas.

En el estado de Equestria, una chica de piel morena, pelo violeta y de nombre Scootalo vio cómo su patria era gobernada por el racismo y como la injusticia iba ser la comandante de todos los hechos futuros.

Acostada en su cama, con el control en la mano y con un pensamiento de ira hacia el Republicano, tan solo podía sentir que la lucha contra la que ella batalla todos los días estaba perdiendo.

En su colegio muchas veces era víctima de alguna burla mal intencionada sobre su apariencia, aunque siempre estaba su hermana Adoptiva, Rainbow Dash para respaldarla. Aunque esa acción era gratificante, La hermana menor nunca pudo ser independiente y siempre sufrió la misma carga de una u otra forma.

El 20 de Diciembre, 1 mes después de las elecciones, Scootalo se encargó de juntar palos, tubos y una pistola que dispara gomas como proyectiles. Lo guardo todo en su mochila y salió de su hogar.

Fue a buscar su Scooter en la parte trasera, cuando AJ pasaba por ahí, quien no dudo en preguntar sobre qué estaba haciendo la hermana menor de Dash.

Ella respondió que tenía una cuenta pendiente con el gobierno, y que aunque pareciera algo exagerado, sabía que había otras personas con su mismo pensamiento. Applejack intento detenerla pero vio que su voluntad era mucho más fuerte, sin embargo le pregunto si Rainbow sabía sobre esto.

Scootalo dijo que ella está de vacaciones con Rarity en Las Vegas, algo de lo que la chica vaquera no estaba enterada, así que simplemente se acercó a la pequeña valiente, la abrazo, le dijo que se cuidara y ella se marchó hacia el aeropuerto.

Una vez en el establecimiento, su objetivo era ir hacia Nueva York, pero era consciente de que no tenía dinero. Ella se escabullo entre los arbusto hasta llegar a una puerta eléctrica la cual era custodiada por un guardia. Agarro una piedra y la arrojo hacia otro arbusto que estaba más lejos, algo que le causo curiosidad al federal que estaba parado en esa puerta, por lo que fue a investigar más de cerca el origen de ese sonido, dejando la zona liberada.

Ella subió por la puerta y mientras estaba bajando, sufrió una descarga eléctrica que la dejo tendida unos segundos en el piso, ocasionando que el guardia la vea y con un silbatazo, diera el alerta de una intrusa.

Scootalo corrió hacia el avión que tenía escrito "NY" de bajo de la cabina, mientras varios policías la veían desde una de las ventanas del aeropuerto. Ella sabía que quizás no lo lograría pero su determinación era enorme.

Cuando iba llegando a la aeronave, se escuchó un disparo y una bala rozo su rodilla izquierda, cayendo contra el pavimento, sin posibilidad de pararse rápidamente.

Mientras 3 guardias se iban acercando a la chica, una misteriosa mujer golpeo a los efectivos con un látigo, agarro a Scootalo, y se subió a unas de las ruedas del avión.

Cuando la chica abrió los ojos, vio a alguien de pelo negro, ropa verde, presentándose a sí misma como "Daring Do". Sin embargo no podían hablar por ahora, ya que la nave esta por despegar, a lo que se agarraron fuertemente a la estructura de la rueda y fueron elevadas hacia la cabina interior.

Lo primero que hizo la misteriosa mujer fue inyectarle un líquido para que no perdiera el oxígeno, además de vendarle su herida de bala. Mientras tanto platicaron sobre el estado actual, Scootalo decía que era la hora de demostrar que no importa que pasara, no podrán silenciar el canto de injusticia hacia personas de otra raza u país. Daring Do contesto que estaba en lo cierto, y le pidió amablemente si le podía mostrar lo que llevaba en su mochila.

Al abrirlo, vio unos cuantos materiales, además de un arma, llevándola a preguntar si esto era por el "#NoSilence". El #NoSilence era un evento que consiste en reunirse en el corazón de Nueva York e iniciar una reunión contra los abusos de poder contra la Xenofobia y la discriminación. La idea es construir un gran mural para que eso no se olvide y pueda ser cambiado, contra todo pronóstico.

Scootalo lo había visto desde su cuenta de Twitter, y decidió que era por una buena causa, además de que ella sufría de burlas de ese tipo.

Daring Do no dudo en apoyarla, mostrándole que la iba a ayudar en todo lo que podía, aunque pregunto también la razón de tener un arma. Según las palabras de la chica de pelo violeta, es una representación de la agresión.

Tras unas cuantas horas de viaje, Scootalo despertó y lo primero que vio fue que no estaban sus cosas. Miro por todos lados y sentía como el avión iba descendiendo.

Cuando finalmente bajaron las ruedas, ella lo hizo también, aunque no sabía dónde estaban sus pertenencias y su amiga. Tras hacer unos pasos, vio a lo lejos una silueta que iba corriendo con algo en su espalda. La chica había olvidado su Scooter en el aeropuerto de Equestria, por lo que no tenía otra opción más que correr.

La hermana menor de Rainbow Dash era experta en el deporte, teniendo una gran resistencia, aunque su herida a veces ocasionaba que se detuviera.

Cuando finalmente salto un bloque de concreto y salió a la calle, fue atacada por la espalda con un mucha fuerza. Al voltear, vio a Daring Do con una madera entre sus manos.

Enojada la incrimino por esa acción, pero Daring le dijo que ella estaba a favor del nuevo presidente y que aunque en el pasado haya tenido actitudes polémicas, e incluso actualmente, ella siempre fue partidaria de el por su "carisma".

Scootalo se levantó e intento golpear a su enemiga, pero esta simplemente agarro su brazo, diciéndole que era muy débil para llevar a cabo algo así como ese evento. Sin chances para nada, simplemente se le ocurrió tomar el arma del bolso que Daring Do tenía en la mochila de atrás, la cargo con una bala de goma y le disparo a quemarropa sobre su estómago, provocándole un gran dolor.

La mujer de verde comento con sufrimiento que eso era un acto de agresión, además de insultarla diciéndole "que todos los negros son asesinos". A Lo que Scootalo respondió que esa mentalidad es la asesina más grande de toda la humanidad, y que no se cura con vendas y pastillas.

Ella tomo sus cosas y se fue corriendo hacia alguna parada, ya que no se encontraba tan lejos del corazón de NY. Espero el colectivo y al subir, dijo que tenía muchas ganas de ir a ese gran sitio porque tenía una gran sorpresa, el chofer la miro con cierta desconfianza aunque acepto esa excepción de no cobrarle boleto. Varios pasajeros la miraban de mala manera, pero su voluntad era más fuerte.

Al terminar el corto viaje, bajo y fue hacia una multitud de personas con pancartas en contra del nuevo presidente Republicano. La lluvia comenzaba a aparecer y la gente estaba sacando de sus bolsos, carteras y mochilas, varios trozos de madera.

Esto llamo la atención de los medios televisivos, los cuales no tardaron en llegar y poner sus cámaras a grabar.

En Equestria, AJ miraba hockey hasta que se interrumpió la señal, dando paso a una noticia de último momento.

Se veían a varias personas bajo la lluvia teniendo pancartas en las que algunas decían:

"#NoSilence Hay que seguir luchando", "no nos callaremos, basta de racismo".

Ella se sorprendió un poco, aunque su impacto fue más grande cuando vio a Scootalo ayudando a armar un gran mural, con madera y tubos ella trajo. Su celular empezó a sonar, era Rainbow Dash, quien también estaba viendo todo lo que sucedía desde Las Vegas junto con Rarity.

La policía llegaba a esa zona, el cartel estaba siendo terminado y Scootalo sonreía por ver que la esperanza no tenía un fin, y que siempre se está oculta entre tanta maldad.

Al terminar el mural, el cual decía palabras de ánimo y paz, los efectivos policiales comenzaron a actuar bajo protocolo arrestando a las personas por caos público, esto hizo que Scootalo huyera del sitio, aunque debido a su pierna herida se cayo fue agarrada por 2 policías.

Intento zafarse pero nada pudo hacer, solo ver como lo que había logrado estaba siendo cumplido.

Mientras la metían dentro de un patrullero, ella estaba en calma, en si misma sabía que entre personas con una mentalidad cerrada, personas que votaban solo lo superficial, también habían personas con grandes esperanzas de vida. La chica no tenía un favorito entre los electos a presidente, solo quería que se acabara con el fin de la tiranía hacia otras personas de diferente raza, pensamiento, extranjero u de gustos distintos.

Una vez en la comisaria, al ser menor simplemente la dejaron libre, aunque la llevaron hasta el Aeropuerto para que volviera a Equestria.

De regreso a su hogar, fue recibida con un gran abrazo de Dash, diciéndole que estaba orgullosa de su hermana menor, y de que si tiene un sueño, lo haga realidad, y luche por ello.


End file.
